


Skin

by spindleofwords



Series: It Takes Them Four Years and Maybe Nearly Dying [5]
Category: Static Shock
Genre: M/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-19
Updated: 2013-04-19
Packaged: 2017-12-08 21:41:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/766327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spindleofwords/pseuds/spindleofwords
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An interlude.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Skin

INTERLUDE

Skin.

Palest pink on darkest brown, fingers intertwined  
Soft and rough, alternatively,  
As hands fly fast over, desperate to memorize, and reciprocate  
Desperate with this new feeling  
Colors blending, pouring into one another as

A connection forms, brand new  
But familiar  
Forged out of friendship  
As mouths meet and  
minds finally reach the same page

As intertwined hands grip tighter and whispered names are finally heard  
In between them, around them, in them and through them  
Loving each other wholly without reservations;  
Loving despite instead of because.

He says, your skin, so brown, smooth, like strong wood of towering oak, with just that right…spark  
He says, your skin, so pale, ivory, like the moon in full, glowing bright like…metal, almost

He sighs, your eyes, so dark and electrifying  
He sighs, your eyes, so bright and intelligent

He whispers, your hands, quick and exhilarating, every touch a jolt  
He whispers, your hands, fast and agile, building me up

Both so warm that the heat threatens to shatter them

Counterpoints, opposites

But so alike

Completely understanding

_I was made for you._


End file.
